To the Rescue
by Dandalion
Summary: Kurt's car breaks down.


Written for a prompt from Rose (chatterboxklaine on tumblr) with added cheerio!Kurt/nerd!Blaine :)

Also I'm sorry my summary game is so weak read the prompt (which I can't link but come ask me for it on tumblr and I'll sent it to you) though okay that'll help.

* * *

Kurt curses to himself as he pulls over to the curb, his car making some truly terrible noises before he turns it off. He gets out, pops the hood, and is hit with a wave of hot smoke.

"_Fuck_," he exclaims again, checking to see if there's anything he can do on his own to fix it, calling to memory everything his father ever taught him about cars. Unfortunately, his baby is a newer model than he's used to, and he's never worked on an engine like this one before. At least he thinks the engine is the problem…

He resigns himself to calling triple A and waiting for them, grateful his phone is fully charged so he can kill some time playing a game. He's just pulling out his wallet to look for his card when another car slows, pulling up in front of his.

A short guy Kurt is pretty sure he's seen in history class steps out of the driver's seat, pushing his glasses up his nose and walking shyly over to Kurt.

"Hey, um…need a jump?" the boy asks. Kurt looks hard at him, trying to recall his name.

"Blaine, right?" he asks, extending a hand. "I'm Kurt. You go to Mckinley too, if I'm not mistaken?"

Blaine stares at his hand before seeming to remember himself, and reaches out his own after wiping it on his jeans (Kurt tries not to giggle, thinking to himself that Blaine is awful at discretion).

"You know my name," is Blaine's dazed response, and Kurt does laugh at that, Blaine grinning and blushing as he drops Kurt's hand.

"Yes, well, I have a good memory, or something," Kurt replies, wondering how he's never really noticed the cute nerd from school beyond another face in the halls before. "Anyways, this goes beyond a jump, unfortunately. I'd fix it myself but I'm not familiar enough with this kind of engine, and besides, Sue would kill me for getting car grease on my uniform and I'd have to pay for dry cleaning…"

At the mention of his uniform, Kurt notices Blaine give him a once over, eyes lingering around Kurt's waist and arms. He can't help but appreciate the attention, smiling when Blaine's gaze meets his own once more and that adorable blush deepens.

"You don't happen to know much about fixing car engines, do you?" Kurt asks, leaning in a bit.

"No, sorry, I wish I could help," Blaine stammers, not quite picking up on the flirting Kurt's trying to lay down.

"Well, you can, actually. You can keep me company while I wait for triple A," Kurt supplies, winking at Blaine and relishing in the dumb nod he gets back. "Awesome, let me just call them real quick." Kurt turns and walks a bit away from Blaine, hoping he's taking the opportunity Kurt is deliberately giving him to check out his ass, and finds his AAA card to call. He gives them his information and ends the call, turning back around to find Blaine sort of muttering to himself, wringing his hands together and pacing very slightly back and forth.

He makes sure to let his approach be known so Blaine can get himself together, as if Kurt hadn't seen that adorable display of psyching himself up, and invites Blaine to sit in his car with him.

"Why don't we sit in mine?" Blaine offers. "It isn't, you know, broken, so we can turn it on and listen to music or something, or at least have some air conditioning." Kurt agrees, taking his own chance to glance at Blaine's ass when he turns to lead them to the car, and liking what he sees _a lot_ .

He's confused when Blaine comes with him to the passenger side, but almost swoons when he realizes it's so Blaine can open his door for him.

"Ever the gentleman," he flirts, smirking at Blaine as he gets into the car.

"Just good manners," Blaine mumbles, looking down shyly again as he closes Kurt's door. Kurt can't help but think how much fun it'll be to coax Blaine out of his shell.

"So, Blaine," Kurt purrs once Blaine is situated in the driver's seat and steadfastly staring at the steering wheel. "Tell me about yourself. I want to know everything about the hot nerd who's managed to slip under my radar all this time."

Blaine's head snaps up at the compliment, beaming at Kurt even as his face turns scarlet once more, but his embarrassment doesn't stop him from opening up. He babbles on about his life, starting out easy with his favorite subjects but quickly delving into deeper things, how he doesn't really have many friends, how he transferred from another school because of bullying and how much he admires Kurt for walking tall even as the only out gay guy (Kurt hadn't known Blaine isn't out), gushing about his glee club and cheerios performances, how much Blaine loves his voice, how he and his mom have watched all of the videos of Kurt's performances on Youtube. Blaine never once makes eye contact as he reveals all of this. He's wringing his hands again and blushing furiously, but he seems unable to stop now that he's finally found the chance to say all of this out loud.

When he finally seems to run out of things to say, he seems to realize everything and his hands fly up to his mouth.

"Oh, my god, I just word vomited all over you and you probably think I'm some creepy, weird stalker boy who's going to murder you and drag your body into my house and keep your corpse or something, oh god, I'm not actually going to do that and I'm rambling again and I think maybe you should just go wait by yourself and I'll leave now and we never have to speak again I promise I'll leave you alone and—"

"Blaine!" Kurt all but shouts, shutting him up immediately. He takes one of Blaine's tense, sweaty hands in his own, grabbing his chin with the other and forcing their eyes to meet. "It's okay, seriously. Stop. You're…that was all so sweet, I've never had, like, an admirer before. Especially not such an enthusiastic one. And _especially_ not such a cute, considerate, utterly _delectable_ one."

Blaine's breath catches, and he remains silent, seemingly in a trance, unable to look away from Kurt's gaze. Kurt decides to throw caution to the wind and go for a kiss, knowing that not everyone moves as fast as he does but hoping Blaine won't mind.

"I'm going to kiss you now, if that's okay," Kurt whispers, and there's that adorable dumb nod again, Blaine slipping his eyes closed automatically, just waiting for Kurt to kiss him. Kurt slides the hand holding Blaine's chin to his cheek, angling their heads and leaning in, the first press of their lips together perfect and soft. Blaine gasps into his mouth, pushing against him for more, their second kiss all desperation and tongue and hard pressure. Kurt moans, nipping lightly at Blaine's bottom lip, something he knows most boys like, causing Blaine to moan in response and pull back.

"Ohmygod best first kiss _ever_," Blaine breathes out, laughing lightly before finally opening his eyes.

"That was your first kiss?" Kurt inquires, eyes widening at the thought.

"I…yeah," Blaine replies, and the shyness is back, but paired with a new air of confidence. "Like I said, there wasn't anyone back at my old school, and there's only you here, so…and I was waiting. You know, for someone…special." Blaine bites his lip and ducks his head, squeezing at Kurt's hand where it rests in his on Blaine's thigh.

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt mumbles, resting their foreheads together and kissing him light and quick, grinning at the way Blaine's lips try to chase his. "I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll go on a date with me?" Blaine rushes out, then seems to literally hold his breath. Kurt laughs, throwing his head back and nodding, whispering his affirmation over and over again as they share more kisses.

Headlights flashing at them signal the arrival of triple A, and Kurt gets out of Blaine's car to go talk to them. They tell him they need to tow his car to fix it, and ask if he needs a ride home. He thinks about it for a moment, then declines, making sure they've pulled away with his car before approaching Blaine's once more.

"Hey there, stranger," he calls as he sidles up to Blaine's open window. "Care to take me home?"

Blaine giggles and nods, and Kurt climbs into the passenger seat, immediately declaring war with Blaine over who gets to pick the radio station. They manage to settle on one and Blaine starts driving, the two of them sitting there in comfortable silence, their hands laced together over the gear shift.

Kurt never would have thought his car breaking down would make him happy, but after all of this, a chance encounter that earned Blaine the opportunity to tell Kurt how he feels in a non-threatening environment, Kurt realizing that Blaine has been there all along, and finding someone who can make him smile, laugh, and, within their first conversation, make him feel more than most guys he's actually been on several dates with, Kurt can safely say that his engine giving out has made today the best day of his life.


End file.
